Atps A Atpb
Appearance As an elemental, Atps has no strict appearance to him. His stone appears golden in color, made of fine materials with several magical barriers protecting it. And while his body is made up of wind, he does have a preferred illusionary appearance. This having wind-swept periwinkle hair with silver streaks, being quite messy with a right swept bang, several strands hanging down to cover his left side. His eyes become a light-green, having thin angular dark purple glasses above them. His features, while potentially handsome, remain mostly stoic, having the alchemical letters of the first part of his name on his left cheek. Over his body he wears a zipped up tight form-fitting light-gray long-coat with lavender accents and a hoodie, the coat reaching down to his shins and the zipper going all the way up to the top of his hood. The tail of the coat splits apart into several strands reaching his hips, these separate strands left swaying side-to-side with his movements while having alchemical symbols on them. On his sleeves he has a zipper going from the elbow up, usually leaving it unzipped to have them flap around with his arm movements. On both his breasts he he has additional zippers as well, going from the top of his chest down to his hips. Underneath this coat he wears nothing, some of his skin visible through the slips in the strands. For pants, he wears dark-gray slacks with two black bands wrapping around the thighs. He doesn't bother much with his feet as all he does is float, instead just having black boots there with nothing but wind inside. As for accessories, all he wears is a pair of black gloves. Being an elemental, he can freely change his appearance as he pleases. He has two other forms he will occasionally take, being female and a cat. As a female, his pants become stockings, having alchemical letters on the sides, his body become slimmer and just a bit bustier. His cat form is simply just that, a periwinkle cat with his hair, plus a bell-collar. Personality Someone often mistaken as a trouble maker and rule-breaker, but rather than either of those, he's just not the type to believe in rules in the first place. An outsider thinking, enjoying thoughts and idea that originate from outside the box, often unpredictable and erratic. A decent planner with that, making a good strategist. A firm believer in chaos theory, everything that can go bad will go bad, making him appear as a pessimist, but he's more someone who sets himself up with low expectations in everything. Talkative in the right scenario, such as with his research, likely coming off as annoying to some. Devoted and passionate, but only to his research, being the opposite to everything else, cold and despondent. If something picks his interest, he'll want to capture it to use as a guinea pig or to research and dissect for goods. Unfortunately, he only takes things that are really weird and gross. The abnormal, in a sense. Backstory Yeh Abilities Wind Elemental. Alchemist. Brews booze and illegal chemicals. Likes the practice of Fate/Destiny, has minor control in it and can swap things. Alchemical studies delved him into swapping properties and flavors for experiments to improve some results and make better things or something. Makes sweets, drugs, alcohol, and medicine. He can swap shit. He can swap near anything he pleases, such as the properties of objects, the abilities of others, and even swap around stats. This includes changing someone's speed with their strength, or switch someone's magical capabilities with their cooking capabilities. This is on a conceptually level, and each lasts 3 minutes at best. Cool down wise, he must wait another minute before he can swap something on this scale again. He can swap a total of three things before he can no loner swap on this level, two minutes needed for each swap to be used again. On the mental level, he can swap the consciousness of people so they swap bodies, or even small bits of their memories. These last about 5 minutes each, though body wise, people oddly keep their abilities while swapping through this. He can use swap a total of 5 times with this, a cool down of one minute for each swap used. On the physical level, he can swap set locations, clothing, or even damage that was supposed to hurt him. He has 10 in total, and each has a cool down of 30 seconds. Beyond this, Boro has no combat capabilities in the slightest. In a pure brawl, he would lose without question, so he's very choosy when to use his swaps, planning out ways to hurt his enemy without actually lifting a finger to do so. Trivia * His name is more of a joke, in that it's just an acronym. Instead of a name, his creator marked his body with the alchemical letters of his purpose, being Air To Purify Silver. Later he gave him a different purpose, informally writing into him Air To Purify Booze. As there is no alcehmical symbol for booze however, he simply drew a leaky barrel with alcohol. So, his full real name would be Air To Purify Silver And Air To Purify Booze. In place of the actual words though, again, it's simply the alchemical symbols * His Alias, Kevin, isn't self-imposed. It's something a drunk customer of his began to call him after he couldn't pronounce his name, and then it picked up around his other customers to the point they only know him by Kevin and believe it to be his actual real name. He very much hates it.